Fate is on my side
by Adminium
Summary: My first shiznat fanfic. Natsuki gets stranded for a while because her motorcycle breaks down, but does fate have a more positive thing in mind for her? The day Natsuki's life changes for the better. Rated M for later chapters. *Update Nov 7 2012. I've been on hiatus, I'll be updating both fanfics soon.
1. Chapter 1

I was out for one of my routine drives around the countryside. I wasn't sure what this road was called, but I somehow managed to go down that highway quite often. My only enjoyment to ease my stress is to ride my motorcycle. Driving around, having control over my bike just felt right. I was in a crash not long ago, just got my baby all fixed up, so I was taking her for a test drive. The limit there is 120, but I went way past that, just because I'm a rebellious badass, other than that, the lack of cops around there was also interesting.

*clank*

'_What the hell was that?'_

I pulled over to the side to inspect the noise that I hoped didn't come from my bike. I looked around from top to bottom before I noticed smoke. The smoke trailed from my engine. 'Great' not only was I stranded about an hour from home by bike, I didn't take my cell with me either. Stupid mechanic didn't screw something right. The first thing I did was take my anger out on my bike. My tantrum wore off, my first priority was to wait for somebody to drive by and ask if I could use their cell. After standing there like an idiot for half an hour hopelessly waiting for somebody to magically pop up in the middle of nowhere, I decided to take a long stroll along the abandoned highway hauling my bike with me. I noticed a house a small distance from where I was standing, with nowhere else to go, that seemed like the best place to be. I dragged my bike through a field of crops and bugs, with many hills and holes. By the time I was in front of the house, I realized there was a long cleared pathway leading to the house, the opposite way I started walking with my bike, in other words, the idiot I am, took the longest route possible to get there. The house looked a lot bigger up close and looked like it was also some kind of store. I stood my bike near the entrance of the shop and walked in. A little bell rang as I opened the door, which I thought was pretty cute, but nobody came. I looked around a bit and finally decided to just say something, in case the store owner didn't hear me walk in. "Hello?" I walked near the counter and leaned over it to yell inside the back room that looked like the house attachment to the store. "Is anybody here?" I yelled louder that time and I finally heard some rustling and a response,

"Yes! One moment"

My mind registered the voice, it sounded like a woman with a Kyoto-ben accent. She sounded very nice. My heart felt like one thousand weights have been taken off of it. Finally, I could get help. As I waited a bit for the woman to appear, I didn't expect what came next. Out of the other room came a beautiful girl in a purple flowery kimono. My heart skipped a beat and my ability to speak was gone. I blinked at the beautiful Kyoto woman before regaining myself, remembering my purpose for coming here. I felt my face cool off, '_did I blush the whole time_?' Putting that thought aside for now, I proceeded to ask the Kyoto woman about my bike.

"H-hey, uhm, my bike kinda broke while going down the highway right near here and I was wondering if you had a phone I could use so that I could get somebody to pick it up for me", I stuttered trying to regain my will to speak. I looked at the woman again, examining her a bit more, my thought trailed off looking at her luscious chestnut coloured hair and her beautiful crimson eyes. She looked taller than me by a little. Her smile radiated the whole room. Lost in thought again..'_She must not get many customers around here. I'm glad I came here, she looks like she could use a _bit_ of company" _I snapped back to reality the moment she replied.

"Oh yes, I'd love to help. The phone is inside the house, if you don't mind coming in." The woman smiled at me and welcomed me into the home portion of the small cabin-like building. I smiled and nodded as a response and started to take my gloves off and my shoes. I left them at the entrance that's right behind the counter that leaded to her home.

"Excuse the intrusion" I stepped into the home and looked around. From the outside it looked so small. The home was actually pretty big. From what I saw it had a fireplace, couches, a kitchen with many types of tea in jars and glass containers, I also saw a pair of stairs so there must be an upstairs, probably the bedroom.

"The phone is right here... Miss.."

The woman snapped me back into thought and I barely caught on to what she said.

"Oh, Natsuki Kuga, pleasure to meet you" I stuck out my hand, the woman's hand touched mine, a shock coursed through my body and made me get goose bumps all over my arms, I'm lucky she can't see that right now with what I'm wearing..., _'her hand is so soft...' _

"A pleasure to meet you too, Kuga-san, I am Shizuru Fujino, I'm glad were in good terms" Fujino smiled at me and let go of my hand, giving me a sign that it's probably time to make the phone call now. I was probably holding her hand for a while without noticing. _'Dammit, why am I acting so weird today?'_

"Th-thank you for everything Fujino" I stepped away from the pretty woman and dialed the mechanic that was supposed to get shit done right this time. Fujno-san made her way to the couch and sat down drinking tea while I yelled at the mechanic. Finally done the argument, I got one of the mechanic's buddies to come and pick up my bike. I hung up the phone and made my way to the woman. I sat on the couch beside her without thinking.

"So, Kuga-san, was everything alright with the call?" The Kyoto woman looked at me with a concerned look, I gave her a reassuring smile and told her what happened.

"Yeah, one of my mechanic's buddies is on the way here, he should be here in an hour or so..."I looked at the ground and around her house, I couldn't make eye contact with this woman. Then she spoke,

"That's wonderful, I'm glad your problem is resolved, pardon me for being rude, I didn't even ask, would you like some tea?" Her gaze met mine for a split second. I felt my body stiffened and I shyly said yes. Fujino got up and smiled at me before walking to the kitchen, picking out many teas, like she was trying to meet my taste. While her hands were busy with that, she kept conversation with me.

"Where did you come from Kuga-san? It seems you were quite worried that you might not get help, so I'm guessing you don't live near here."

I blushed at the comment. I must've looked like some lost puppy or something.

"I'm from the city, but I come out here often to ride my motorcycle, since the city is too crowded and cops get on your ass every 5 minutes for going over speed limits."

Fujino looked at me a bit stunned but then let out a little laugh.

"Ara, I see Kuga-san is very rebellious."

I smiled at Fujino's remark. She just kept asking questions until it got to one very odd question.

"Kuga-san, do you mind me calling you Natsuki? I know we are not very acquainted but you have a very pretty name."

The way my name rolled off of Fujino's tongue felt so unreal. It was like she was meant to say my name. 'What am I saying?'

"Y-yeah sure... Uh.. Sh-shizuru.", Shizuru looked at me with wide eyes, she probably didn't think I'd call her by her first name. I'm glad I can make somebody as pretty as her happy. It's probably sad for her to be alone. It kind of makes me worry about her. When I leave, will she continue to be alone with nobody to talk to? I don't want to leave her so soon.

"Does Natsuki like the country, as in living here?"

I looked at her with slight worried and depressed eyes

"I wouldn't want to live alone."

Shizuru looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"It does get really quiet out here, not many people still brew tea, so my store here is only for the pure enjoyment of having it. " Shizuru smiled to herself and slowly made her way to me with a cup of tea. She sat down beside me and we continued getting to know each other for whatever time we had left until I had to leave. Shizuru was the first to speak.

"Your hair is beautiful Natsuki, a bluenette, that word does suit you well. You also have very gorgeous eyes, I envy you." Shizuru gave me the same smile as she did the few other times. Something behind her smiles didn't seem right, but maybe that was just me. I blushed slightly at her compliments, the only choice I had left was to give my opinion about her too.

"Don't worry Fuj- Shizuru.. You're beautiful. I was a bit taken back when I saw you walk in. You would be hoarded by men if you came to live in the city, no doubt." I gave her a wink, and a smile. "And thanks for letting me use your phone, I appreciate it" Shizuru said she didn't mind, and it gave her a chance to interact with somebody once in a while. Our conversation went on for some time before we heard the little bell near the door ring, and a man's voice cut through my ears. He's here.

"Uhm, you can stay here if you want, Shizuru." I got up and headed for the door and said my goodbyes. As I looked down in a rush to put on my shoes, I felt somebody grab my wrist. Shizuru was holding on, she had a hint of fear in her eyes, I know she didn't have many people here, but I had to leave.

"I'm coming with Natsuki, I'd love to see her off, after all I've made a great friend" I finally got shizuru's intention and took her with me to the front of the store. The guy gave me a dirty look and started to talk.

"So your mechanic sent me all the way here for your bike, better be grateful."

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and get my bike out of here." I snarled at him and hurried him up. I helped him take my bike into his van. I opened the passenger seat to the car before the guy stopped me.

"Hey lady, I came to take the bike, I'm not a fucking taxi service" Before I snapped at him, Shizuru stood up for me unnessicarily.

"Please don't talk to Natsuki like that." Shizuru gave him a death glare, the man broke into a cold sweat.

"Alright, sorry lady, can you tell your friend here I'm not a cab driver. She can get somebody else to drive her ass all the way to the city." The man got into the driver's seat and rolled the window down to talk to us, well, me specifically.

"It'll be done in about a day or two. If you can't pick it up, then we'll have it for you whenever you decide to pick it up, later." The guy drove away and stuck the middle finger out the window in my direction. My anger built up a bit and I had to let it out.

"Yeah! Fuck you too!" I yelled and flipped him off before he got too far so he would see me in his side mirrors, I hoped he saw that. After that, I sighed and went back to Shizuru, she looked a bit shocked at what had just happened, I couldn't believe it myself either, how was I supposed to get home now?

"Let's go inside, Natsuki, it looks like it's going to rain soon. We can decide what to do a bit later, sit down and have a cup of tea; it'll soothe your stress a bit." Shizuru took my hand and I felt my muscles relax at her touch, this woman does wonders. My expression went back to normal after seeing her usual smile, and she lead me back into the house, we sat down once again. Frustration hit me and I started to rant.

"Gah! It's getting late and I can't get home. This sucks." I face palmed myself and tried to drink as much tea as I could. Shizuru gave out a small laugh.

"Does Natsuki have anybody else she could call? Like a friend? Or family?" I looked at Shizuru shyly, this woman has done so much for me already, the only thing I could do is at least tell her a bit about my past.

"About that, my friends are all pretty distant from me, I don't keep in contact with most of them. And as far as family goes, I don't have one. I live alone in an apartment." I stopped at that, thinking it'd be awkward telling somebody I just met a few hours ago my whole past. Shizuru's eyes filled with regret.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, forgive me." Shizuru blamed herself, I couldn't let that happen, it was a simple question, yet she looked so worked up over it. Her expression pulled on my heart strings.

"It's alright, really! You didn't know, it's not your fault." I reassured her I was okay talking about it with her. I took her hand on instinct and held it, making sure she got the message. Shizuru looked at me and sighed in relief.

"If Natsuki doesn't mind, she could spend the night here? Or, whenever you finally get a ride back to the city. It's not much, but since you don't have anywhere else to go..." I looked at her and smiled, I guess it was alright. I'm far too lazy to travel that distance anyway.

"Sure, I'll pay for it, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything, I'll pay rent."

Shizuru laughed at my statement.

"No need, Natsuki is welcome as if this were her own home, nobody is paying anything unless I say so." Shizuru smiled gracefully at me. I pouted a bit, but gave in. She's really nice.

"Thanks, Shizuru." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek without thinking. _'Wait, did I just do that...' _ I blushed furiously and backed away quickly trying to hide my face. I bet she thinks I'm weird now. I averted my eyes onto Shizuru, who had a light shade of pink on her cheeks, rubbing the spot tenderly where I had just kissed, she looked so cute right then and there, she even had a small smirk on her face.

"A-anytime for Natsuki. I'll go draw the bath, I'll call you up when the bath is free" I realized Shizuru said that just so she could hide her blush as well. She got up off of the couch and almost ran up the stairs. I had to process what happened for a moment. I kissed her on impulse, I blushed, she blushed, she ran away. I shook the many thoughts running through my head and just stuck with the plan that it was just a common thank you, just a bit more intimate than words_. 'Yeah, let's leave it at that.' _ The second thought that popped into my mind was I'm staying here for a while. I decided to take a look around and get used to my surroundings while Shizuru was taking her bath. I went around and discovered another room. I stood in shock, the room had a giant TV, gaming systems, and a mini fridge with shelves beside it for sacks. I didn't know such a formal girl was into these kinds of things? Curiosity filled my brain as I made my way back to the main couch. I heard somebody walking down the stairs. _'I guess the bath is ready' _I turned to see Shizuru in only a towel on her head and a towel wrapped around her body. The towel covered just past her butt. I felt like I was going to faint. Her legs were so nicely shaped ..

"Bath is ready, Natsuki better hurry, the bath could get cold if you don't go soon" Shizuru smiled at me and pointed to the stairs. I got up and the first thing I noticed were my legs, they felt really weak and wobbly. I needed to get the image of her out of my mind. I bowed at Shizuru and proceeded upstairs as if I didn't just see her half naked. I found the washroom. One glance at the washroom made my thoughts of shizuru disappear and I took the time to glance around at the beautiful designs in the tiles. The washroom looked very spacious, I proceeded to take my clothes off and neatly pile them up near the door. I got in the bath and relaxed. This felt nice, I felt as if I was in a spa, or a vacation of some sort. Pure bliss. After soaking in the bath for a while I felt the water get a bit on the cool side, so I decided to get out. I looked around for a towel and found one neatly folded beside the tub. I wrapped the towel around my chest, I grabbed my clothes and drained the water from the tub. I opened the door to the hallway and slowly tried to find the bedroom. I opened every door in the hallway and finally found a room with a queen sized bed and fancy old-style decor. I also noticed Shizuru wasn't up there, so began my journey down the hallway once again and back down the stairs. I found Shizuru sitting on the main couch sipping her tea, I also noticed she had a robe on, awesome, now I didn't need to almost get a nosebleed at the sight of her. I was curious as to why she wasn't heading to sleep, so I joined her on the couch.

"You're not going to bed Shizuru? I mean, I'm a guest here, but It's getting pretty late..." It was half past 12 and none of us were asleep, I was usually out by 11 if I had a hard day, but still. Shizuru looked tired, she looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks, she looked into her tea cup as if something amusing was going on in there, and she explained herself to me.

"Natsuki can go ahead and sleep. A storm's coming today and I have quite a large fear of thunder and lighting. I know Natsuki may think poorly of me, but I've been like this since I was a child. Don't mind me though, you can go ahead and get some rest after the long day you've had." Shizuru finished her sentence with a smile and leaned back into the couch a bit, looking as if she relaxed a little after the confession about her fear. I didn't want to leave Shizuru here all night when she has big windows at the front of the store, and she can clearly see the lightning outside, alone, in the dark.

_Alone_

That word pierced through my heart like an arrow. I had no family, so living alone was the only choice I had left, but Shizuru was alone because she loved her little tea shop and didn't want to leave, she has a choice. She has a family, yet, she stays here alone, isolated from the world around her, nobody to hold her when she's scared, nobody to laugh with, no interaction at all, and yet she can be so nice towards me. It kind of made me angry inside to see her suffer like this.

"Shizuru, I know we've only met a short while ago, but I realized you're really strong, a lot stronger than me. I feel as if I've known you for years, I don't know your past, but something about you is special. It's kind of like they say 'love at first sight' sort of thing. I saw you, and I was in awe, you are really beautiful, shizuru, and very independant. For someone as beautiful and loving as you, Shizuru, you shouldn't be living like this." I looked at Shizuru and realized she was wide eyed and teary, I was probably the first person to ever say that to her. My instinct was to hug her, it felt natural, like she belonged with me. The first thing she needed is sleep, both of us did.

"Hey, Shizuru, get up for a second." Shizuru stared at me when she heard me say that. She was curious with what I had in mind, and kind of disappointed I ended our hug. She got up and stood near the couch while I got myself comfortable. I put my feet up on the couch and spread out a bit.

"C'mere." I patted my chest as if signaling Shizuru where to go, she anxiously put her tea cup down on the table near the couch and made her way to me. I reached my arms out to Shizuru, she grabbed my hands and I pulled her down to my body. Shizuru's head was snug right at my neck. Though she was a bit taller than me, she weighed so little, having her sleep on me wasn't such a bad idea. Shizuru proceeded to put her feet up where mine were. She was now on top of me, snuggling in my arms. It didn't feel awkward at all, I enjoyed it a lot, before I realized I was still inside my towel. Grasping the situation, I blushed slightly as I realized Shizuru's weight was slowly sliding my towel down off of my chest. I tried not to think about it too much and just focused on the moment. I reassure Shizuru with my words once again.

"I don't want you to be alone anymore, you can sleep, I'll be here, don't be scared." I patted Shizuru's head and noticed all of the embarrassing things I was saying so openly.

"Thank you, Natsuki."Shizuru smiled at me and snuggled up to me a bit more. I patted her head until I noticed her begin to get heavier, she probably fell asleep. The only problem was, I couldn't fall asleep. I replayed the day in my head, how was I so comfortable with this woman? It really was a mystery, but I didn't complain, it was a very special day in my life, I'll remember it forever. The sound of rain overwhelmed my thoughts and I was slowly drifting to sleep. A bit rumble from outside shook the ground and lightning strikes lit the whole house. Although Shizuru was asleep, I felt her grip tighten on my body whenever thunder and lightning struck. I decided to hug Shizuru really tightly, to make her feel secure. We both got very comfortable and my mind said it was way too late to be up, I fell asleep the moment I closed my eyes.


	2. My Heart Set On You

Chapter 2

'_I felt the pounding of our hearts as one, I was holding on to her, or more like writhing for her body against mine. Everything was a slight blur, lips were close, an urge to touch, feel, and grasp the other. I can feel the tension, lips getting closer, hands traveling up and down, lips finally...'_

I got up quickly from the dream panting. What kind of pervert dream was I having? I noticed a certain person wasn't on top of me anymore, I also realized I had a blanket over me, my back was a bit sore from sleeping on the couch. I looked around, rubbing my hazy eyes and saw Shizuru cooking something in the kitchen. She realized I woke up and gave me a cheerful smile.

"Ara, good morning Natsuki, your snoring woke me up, so I got up early". Shizuru teased at me. I blushed at the thought, did I really snore? I guess I just had to apologize.

"I-uh.. Sorry, I didn't know I snored.." I blushed and looked away disappointed that I got more sleep than her.

"Ara, Natsuki I'm joking. I wake up early every morning, I'm more of a morning person. Natsuki did no such thing as snore, no need to worry, I also see Natsuki blushes easily, how cute." Shizuru giggled a little and went back to her cooking.

"Sh-shizuru! Geeze, don't make me worry like that! The whole thing I did last night was for you to get some sleep, and if you woke up super early because of my snoring, I'd never forgive myself!" I pouted and laid back down on the couch. Shizuru laughed. My pout soon turned into a smile as my worry went away. I noticed my towel didn't slip off and was still a bit damp on my back, since if fell asleep with somebody on me and I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki was just too cute not to tease." Shizuru gave me a smirk and a wink. I smiled back and ran my fingers through my hair. I pushed my feet to the ground and got up. I started making my way upstairs before I was stopped by Shizuru.

"Breakfast is almost ready, oh, and since you don't have any spare clothes, just take anything that you like from my closet. Not sure if it'll fit perfectly, but it should do for a bit, when you're done changing, come down and eat." Shizuru didn't even look at me while saying that, she was too indulged in her cooking that she just yelled it from across the room instead of telling me face to face. I waved my arms around as if saying I understood and made my way to Shizuru's room. I made my way down the hallway and to her room, looking around a bit, I found a walk-in closet filled with interesting clothes. '_Shizuru clothes'_ as I call it, since I could only picture her wearing them. I looked around for a bit and finally found a random black t-shirt and some fairly ripped jeans. '_That's what I'm talking about'_ I smiled at my choice of clothing and made my way to the wonderfully decorated bathroom to take a shower and change. My showers are usually quick and up to the point, but this one was different. I was in deep thought of the dream I had. '_Why did I dream about us? Or at least us doing __that_, _it doesn't make any____sense, I just met her and I'm having weird old man thoughts about her. Why is this happening?_ 'I couldn't grasp the concept of my dream. I never had those thoughts about somebody before, I woke up all hot and bothered. I joked around about the 'love at first sight' thing, trying to make a point that I was comfortable around her, like friends meeting each other for the first time and becoming friends that can never be split apart, not 'love'. I hated the word love. Although I was really little when my parents died, I knew they were forcing themselves to love me. They didn't love me, and I didn't love them. I stayed pretty cold-hearted throughout my high school days, when I graduated, I just found a job and lived a pretty normal life. No love in the picture. I wasn't really sure what to do at this point. I wasn't ready for love, or maybe I was, my mind just didn't register it. _'I'm so confused...' _ First things first, I had to know what Shizuru felt about this, if it really is love, I didn't want it to become something but not be returned.

I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed, I noticed the pants fit a bit too tight around my waist and the chest part of the shirt was also really loose, man, Shizuru really had some nice curves. I shook her image out of my mind and made my way downstairs. I saw Shizuru at the dining table with an empty seat across from her. Shizuru told me to sit and eat before the food got cold, so I obeyed.

"Did Natsuki have a pleasant shower?" Shizuru said as she smiled at me with her wonderful red eyes. I looked away thinking about what I had thought about in the shower. I needed to get it out, I didn't want to spoil her appetite though, just in case she gets offended by it somehow, so I decided to save it for after we ate.

"Yeah, it was really soothing. Thank you so much Shizuru, I can't say it enough, you've done so much for me." I looked at her with really thankful eyes. I was truly happy for what she'd done for me up until now. Shizuru nodded and we both cut the conversation to eat. After our meals were done, I decided I'd do something in exchange for her kindness.

"Shizuru, give me your plate, I'll do the dishes." I looked at Shizuru who seemed to be in a bit of a daze, she handed me her plate and I proceeded to make my way to the kitchen. I gently soaped the plates, knives, and forks while Shizuru rinsed them off. Once we were done, we had nothing to do, but Shizuru was obviously sipping away at her tea, that seemed to keep her occupied. I suddenly remembered the room I found that had a gaming system and a huge TV. I wonder if Shizuru was hiding it from me? I decided to ask.

"Oi, Shizuru, I looked around a bit yesterday and I found a room with games, didn't think you'd be into that kind of stuff." I looked at Shizuru rubbing the back of my head. She had a slightly surprised look on her face which soon faded into one of her smiles.

"Ara, Natsuki found my Nephew's room. You can go there if you'd like, the family stopped visiting a while ago, and I thought it'd be a waste to sell everything. It can be Natsuki's room if you'd like.", Shizuru escorted me to the room, I finally got a glimpse of the whole thing, the first time I looked, I failed to notice there's actually a bed in there. Excitement overwhelmed me and I turned around to give Shizuru a big hug. Shizuru tried hugging me back, but I was jumping and wiggling too much in anticipation she barely got anything out of it. I practically tackled her in a hug. I wanted to be with her, to play and to laze around with her for a bit.

"Thank you! Play with me, It'll be fun!.", I didn't think I'd get excited over a few games and a TV, but sharing my hobbies with somebody felt like it needed to be expressed. I took Shizuru's hand without an answer and dragged her to sit on the floor with me. I turned on the systems and popped in a game. I handed her a controller, but she barely even knew how to hold it. _'On second thought, you can watch' _I gave up on Shizuru's efforts on holding the controller so I just let her watch. Shizuru gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki, I was never good at these things, my nephew was always the electro freak." I laughed at Shizuru's remark and took her hand,

"It's alright, sit here then." I tugged at Shizuru's sleeve and I rested my chin on the top of her head, my legs were circled around her body, while she was just laying against my chest. We both faced the TV. Since there were no chairs here, Shizuru didn't have anything to lean against so I was a substitute. We both smiled and I continued my game. Halfway through, I felt Shizuru move, she rolled onto her side, almost throwing me off in my game.

"Hey, Shizuru you-"

"Natsuki is warm."

My heart felt like it stopped for a second. I felt heat rise to my face and my hands froze, making me lose my game. I felt my heart throbbing, I could almost hear my heart beat in my ears. Shizuru was gracefully leaning onto my chest with one ear and listened.

"Ara, Natsuki's heart beat sped up, did something happen?" Shizuru was up to one of her games again to make me blush, she certainly had this one down. I looked away, face as red as a tomato.

"N-no. You just startled me a bit." I looked back to Shizuru, who had a big smile on her face. _'Dammit,_ _she can see right through me_.'

"Whatever Natsuki says, I'm just getting comfortable." Shizuru snuggled up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt really protected and wanted. I wanted to love Shizuru, I just didn't know how. I was afraid that I can't give her what she wants. What does love even mean? I didn't understand it in the slightest. I want to be with her, I want to protect her, I don't want to see her sad or alone. If that's love, than I could give a lot of it. I feel protective over her, my heart hurt when I heard about her fear. She's been alone all of this time, by choice. I decided I'd give Shizuru whatever I could to make her happy. The only thing set on my mind was her, I _wanted _her. My brain finally snapped and I knew that I wanted Shizuru at that moment. I didn't want to leave her, ever. I had to tell her, this new feeling in my chest was so overwhelming. _'This is what it feels like to love someone' _I personally liked the feeling. The only thing left to do was to see if Shizuru felt the same way. I didn't want to suddenly tell her, this needed to be done swiftly, and with care.

Shizuru looked at me with a slightly worried face, she was probably looking at all of the facial expressions I made while debating in my head whether I loved her or not, of course, she didn't know that though. I thought of something a couple would do, a date. I was stranded here so there were not many placed to go to, but I've seen enough of the countryside to know where I wanted to go with her.

"Wanna go out somewhere? This game is getting boring for today." Shizuru looked delighted and got up quickly. She helped me up and we both made our way to the doors. I put on my shoes, waited for Shizuru to put on hers, and we headed out to the highway we needed to cross, which was no problem considering it was miles long and nobody ever really passed by. Even though there were no cars, I took Shizuru's hand and looked away, we both crossed together. I looked at Shizuru after I regained my confidence she was smiling with a blush on her cheeks. We held hands the whole time. I finally found the spot I wanted to go to, a giant field of pretty yellow flowers. The field had a single tree to the right that made a perfect spot for shade, we made our way to the tree and sat down. Shizuru caught on to my plan.

"This is a very nice date, Natsuki. It's a shame we didn't bring food", Shizuru smiled at her victory when she realized I was blushing.

"It's not a date... I just wanted to take you somewhere." My words put a look of disappointment on Shizuru's face, maybe she was hoping for a date_. 'No, I can't let my thoughts get ahead of me, I don't even know if she likes me, so far, I'm the one who's been doing all the moves.' _

"I want to get to know a bit about you, Shizuru." _'The moment of truth' _

"I really like you." I put on my best smile and hoped for the best.

"I like you too Natsuki, I'm glad were on good terms" Shizuru put on her average smile. _'I just confessed and I already got rejected?" _ I pouted and built up the courage to actually tell her how I felt.

"No, Shizuru, _I like you _"I automatically bowed my head waiting for the disappointment that didn't come. I was welcomed by a hug. Shizuru face was buried in my chest, I didn't know if she was crying or laughing or...

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you, I don't know what happened, I just suddenly started to like you, I realized that I wanted to be with you, but if you don't want to be like together that totally fine with-" I was silenced by a finger to my lips. I didn't know what to do, I was so happy. I kissed the finger Shizuru had against my lips and cried. I hadn't cried in years, nothing ever happened that made me cry. Shizuru gave me a smile I never saw before, it was a true smile filled with tears. We both needed each other, that was one of the best moments of my life.

"I'm not sure if I can be a good girlfriend or not. I'm afraid I won't be able to give you what you want.. But I'll try." I looked at Shizuru who wiped her tears away, she cupped my cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe my tears away as well. We both laughed. I tried to hold in the urge to kiss her, I thought it'd be too much for one day, before I even had a chance to say anything I got pounced by Shizuru to the ground. She pinned my shoulders down and looked at me from above. The green leaves over her head contrasted with her light brown hair, she started to cry again and put her head down onto my chest. I patted her head and moved around a bit enough to get her into a tight embrace. She laid on top of me for a bit until she calmed down. We stayed like that for who knows how long, we dozed off a bit, or, I dozed off a bit, Shizuru fell asleep on me again. I lightly kissed her on the head realizing it was already sun down. I carefully stood up holding Shizuru like a bride. I almost tripped over my own feet from the dizziness of getting up too fast, I made sure the shake didn't wake up my sleeping beauty. As I carried her through the field, the descending sun made her skin glow and her hair shine. I really wanted to kiss her. Thinking it'd be alright, since she was asleep, I got really close to her lips. Before I got the chance to, Shizuru moved her head to the side in her sleep, as if she knew I was planning something. I quickly backed away and proceeded to carry her home. I got to the door and had to manage using one arm to carry her so I could use the other to open the door. She's not heavy, but one arm couldn't take much. I opened the door successfully and hooked the bottom of the door with my foot, closing it. I went up the stairs carefully and placed Shizuru on the bed. The moment she felt the sheets, she woke up.

"N...Natsuki? " Shizuru opened her eyes halfway, they looked really hazed over. She stretched her arms out towards me like I did the day of the storm. I smiled and sat down beside my beautiful princess.

"Hey, Shizuru, have a nice nap?" I stroked her cheek while I talked, hoping she didn't take my confession as a dream. Shizuru nudged her face into my hand, as if letting me know she didn't forget.

"Yes I did." Shizuru smiled but intensely looking into my eyes. Her eyes locked onto mine and then slowly made their way, set onto my lips. I leaned over her about to kiss her, before she quickly slid under me and got up off of the bed. I was confused and worried at the same time.. _'Does she not like me back? She seemed pretty happy about it...' _I watched Shizuru stretch her arms while walking towards the washroom. I sat there on the bed thinking about what I did wrong. I got up and made my way in front of the washroom. I knocked on the door until I heard Shizuru answer.

"Can I use the washroom when you're done? I need to shower too." I waited a while for a reply.

"Yes, unless Natsuki wants to join, I wouldn't mind as well." Shizuru teased at me through the door. My heart rate got faster and I felt a blush easing up onto my cheeks.

"B-baka!" I stood outside the door with my arms crossed and a big blush over my cheeks. I heard Shizuru laugh in the washroom. Then it went silent.

"Ara, Natsuki is calling me an idiot now? Does Natsuki not like me anymore?" A heard little sobs and cries from Shizuru, I automatically went into panic mode and started lightly banging on the door with my fists.

"N-no! Shizuru! I didn't mean it that way, I was joking, I really like you." The sobs automatically stopped and the doorknob turned. To my surprise, Shizuru didn't even look like she was crying, did she fake it just for her amusement? She was fully clothed too. She went in there for all of this.

"You weren't crying.. Were you, Shizuru..." I looked at her with a blank expression. Shizuru smiled one of her usual smiles at me.

"If I wasn't crying, what is Natsuki going to do about it?" So she faked it, just to make me feel bad and re-say the words I built up enormous balls to say. _'Payback time'_ I gave Shizuru a creepy smile and started walking towards her slowly with my hands in front of me. Shizuru's face turned into terror as she backed away with every step I took. Shizuru soon stopped due to the tub. Shizuru had nowhere else to go but fall into the empty tub, I crawled in and tackled her in a hug. I began to tickle her sides.

"N-yah! Natsuki! S-Stop! Th-that tickles~" I enjoyed hearing Shizuru laugh, especially if I was the one causing her laughter. It was hard to tickle Shizuru since she kept kicking her legs. After a few minutes I stopped and hugged her. She still had aftershocks from the tickle fight and was laughing when I hugged her, I couldn't blame her, I took pride in my technique. We laid in the tub for a while, regaining our postures. I looked at Shizuru, who was smiling like an idiot. I leaned into her smile for a kiss, but she pushed me away. I looked into her eyes, and put as much emotion as I could in them. _'Look, Shizuru. These eyes will tell you everything. You mean a lot to me. Please.'_

"I'm sorry If I did something wrong. I just really want to be able to hold you and all the other stuff that comes with being in a relationship... I really need you, Shizuru." Shizuru looked down a bit, and then looked at me, as if she had found an idea of some sort.

"Natsuki said she likes me, yes?" Shizuru put on her smile, I was slightly confused, but decided to go with the flow.

"Uh.. Yeah. I like you..?" I rubbed my head a bit thinking about the odd question. Did she not believe me or something? I know we got into this quickly, but things happen that are even stranger than what has happened to us so far. Shizuru locked her eyes onto mine and made sure our eyes never looked elsewhere.

"Well, I love Natsuki. Does Natsuki not Love me back?" By then, Shizuru had a mildly depressed tone in her voice. My heart felt like it dropped. I felt a bit nauseous. _'I really do love Shizuru' _I hugged Shizuru as tight as if could. _'You're my little idiot' _

"Of course I love you Shizuru. Love wasn't really in my dictionary at the time. I never actually said if loved anybody, so I didn't know. I'm sorry. To be honest, Shizuru, you deserve everything I have to offer. You don't have to be alone anymore, or scared, or hurt. I'm here. I'm not going to leave anytime soon. I want to protect you, I want to love you." By the time my little speech was done, Shizuru was sobbing into my shoulder and holding onto me for dear life, and her legs wrapped around my waist. I took the opportunity to stand up while keeping hold of Shizuru. She didn't seem to want to let go, so I carried her around a bit and waited for her to come back to earth. After a good 10 minutes, I realized her sobs stopped a bit, and were little hiccups and sniffles, so I carried her to her bedroom and placed her down. It was only 8PM by then but Shizuru was so worn out from crying her heart out that she fell asleep when I put her down. I sat beside my sleeping beauty and admired her lovely features, features that I'll have a lot of time to get to know. Hopefully. I realized I took a shower that morning so I decided to just go to sleep. The one problem I had was deciding _where_ to sleep. I took off the cloths I wore for the day and threw them on the floor, planning to pick them up when I woke up. I merely jumped in bed with Shizuru in only a bra and underwear. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I scooched over to the very opposite end of where Shizuru was sleeping. In the end, I got cold and decided to go to Shizuru's side. She welcomed me in a warm hug. I decided to stay up a bit and watch Shizuru's cute sleeping face. She was nibbling on a corner of a pillow, probably fantasizing about something. I laughed a little until I heard Shizuru speak.

"..food.." _Oh shit, did I wake her up?_ I covered my mouth but then realized she was still fast asleep, just talking in her sleep. I kept listening and tried to hold in my laugh.

"...suki..." _ 'Was she dreaming about me? And food..." _ I laughed a bit more and gave my princess a kiss on the cheek. Even in her sleep, she forced out a smile._' I'm happy, Shizuru. Thank you.' _ I got back into sleeping position and got comfortable with my lover at my side. I had those random thoughts that tend to happen right before you fall asleep, things that are important.

'_One day I'll take you to the city, Shizuru. I'll give you a tour and maybe take you some place nice. I think you'd like that. Visit my apartment and show you all of my stuff, show you what it's like there...'_

Before I finished my thought, sleep overwhelmed me in the warmness of two bodies together, and I fell asleep, waiting for the day to come, to spend another day with Shizuru.


	3. Fate Can Be Cruel Sometimes

The morning rays of sunshine shone through the window and onto my face. The heat was a bit discomforting, and it felt late anyways, so I got up. I looked around and noticed one side of the bed was neatly done, and Shizuru's presence was absent. I got up slowly and stretched every part of my body as I could while going down stairs. Shizuru wasn't joking about her 'early morning person' thing. I checked the clock on the stove, it was 10 am. It was a bit late for me, considering I had to wake up at 5 every morning for work if I was home. I looked around a bit and noticed Shizuru's presence wasn't only missing inside the bedroom, but everywhere. I checked both bathrooms, just in case she was taking a shower or bathing, but she was nowhere to be found. I went back into her bedroom and noticed a pile of clothes and a note. I was probably too sleepy to notice it when I woke up. I made my way to the pile of clothes and read the note.

'_I went out to go buy some things, I'll be back soon. Here are some clothes I picked out for you, if you don't like them, you can always find something else to wear. '_

I smiled and turned the little page over to reveal another note.

'_I noticed Natsuki sleeping beside me this morning, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. If you're really hungry, then you can make yourself something to eat before I get back. Take care, I'll be home soon._

_Love, Shizuru'_

The last little bit made my heart race. I felt like a high school girl chasing after a boy. It was a really stupid, fluffy feeling inside, but it felt nice. It was incredible being loved for the first time by someone. I really wanted Shizuru to get home quick. I put down the note and got changed into the clothes she gave me. It was just a plain white t-shirt and some blue jeans. Content with my outfit for the day, I went down stairs and tried to entertain myself for the time being, which was harder than I thought. I played videogames for 20 minutes, watched some TV, made some tea, sat on the couch. It was really lonely. Somehow, time passed much faster when Shizuru was around. I checked the clock once again, 11 am. One whole hour of doing countless, meaningless things to pass time. I slumped into the couch and decided to just sleep the time away. I stretched myself out on the couch and made myself comfortable, then I heard the little bell at the door ring. I jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the door, leaving my comfort zone. The last things I saw were strands of chestnut coloured hair before I tackled Shizuru in a hug. My mind went blank, and concentrated on the person in my arms. Soon enough, the hug ended and my mind went back to reality. I realized Shizuru dropped her bags the moment I hugged her.

"Welcome back, Shizuru"

I muffled the sentence into her chest. Shizuru's expression went from horrified from the sudden attack, to very subtle and soft. She hugged me back. I felt her warm hands travel up and down my back.

"What's wrong Natsuki? Did something happen?" Shizuru ended the hug so she can talk with me normally.

"Yes something happened! I missed you, dammit." I looked into her eyes and tried to make the most worried expression I could. Shizuru blushed and patted my head. I backed away a bit from Shizuru and we shared a smile.

"I missed my Natsuki too, I'm sorry that I was gone so long. It isn't easy to walk the distance I walked in a short matter of time."

I put my arms around Shizuru's neck and hugged her again. For some reason, I just kept hugging her. I wanted contact with her, and I didn't want to let go. I nudged my cheek with hers and then let go. Shizuru looked quite amused.

"Ara, Natsuki is like a puppy. Did you really miss me that much?" Shizuru laughed, but I pouted. I wasn't her dog, although I did act like it sometimes, didn't deny that. I looked down and mumbled under my voice.

"Yes.. I did.." I looked away and blushed. Shizuru looked like she was having the time of her life. I ruined the moment and decided to help Shizuru carry the bags of food. Shizuru tried to take a bag, but I stopped her.

"Natsuki doesn't need to carry anything I'm fi-"I cut her off and gave her a glare.

"No. You sit down and rest your feet, I'll unpack everything and put everything away." Shizuru smiled one of her true smiles, sat down on the couch and observed my actions. I put the food away in the appropriate places and boiled water for some tea. I made green tea for Shizuru and regular red tea for myself. I sat beside Shizuru and sipped at my drink. Shizuru didn't even touch her tea and kept looking at me. I blushed at the thought of her before she spoke.

"May I try Natsuki's tea? I never really have any other tea than green tea." Shizuru smiled at me and tilted her head.

"Y-yeah, sure, here" I passed Shizuru my cup. She sipped it and blushed, I was slightly confused and took the cup inside my hands.

"Did you like it?" I said, still a bit puzzled at Shizuru's sudden blush. I continued to drink my tea, awaiting an answer.

"Indirect kiss..." Shizuru looked at me and smiled. I almost spit my tea out. I choked a bit and tried to slow down my breathing. I coughed for a good 3 minutes before I could respond.

"Sh-Shizuru! Geeze..." I stuttered over my words a bit and regained my composure. Shizuru giggled a little and went back to sipping her own tea. I put my cup down on the table in front of me. To get revenge for almost making me die, I poked Shizuru's side while she was drinking. She almost spit out her tea and laughed uncontrollably, I laughed at her reaction and we both shared a moment. The phone rang and we both went silent. Shizuru's face went pale as she got up slowly and made her way to the phone and picked it up.

"Mhm.. alright one moment." Shizuru's eyes were filled with regret. She looked at me with a blank expression.

"It's for you." Shizuru's gaze drifted away from mine as she stepped away from the phone. I got up and picked up the receiver, curious to know who was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Your mechanic told me you were there, so I looked for the number. It's Nao. I heard you were stuck at the countryside. I know we never talk, but c'mon, we went to a bar a couple of times, you bought me some drinks, the least I could do is pick you up from there." Nao sounded like she was in a car.._'Is she coming now?'_

"Y-yeah, it'd be pretty great if you could pick me up. Thanks Nao." My eyes were out of focus, I was barely thinking of what I was saying. I didn't want to leave. Not now. Not when I had Shizuru.

"Alright I'm on the road already, I'll be there soon." Nao hung up. I felt sick to the stomach. Why had I agreed to her? I didn't want to go. I looked back to Shizuru, who was casually sipping her tea like she didn't even hear my conversation. I knew she did.

"Uhm.. One of my friends are coming to pick me up. She said she'd be here soon..." I tried to get Shizuru to look at me, but she sat there without any emotion. I sat back down beside Shizuru and took her hand. _'She's shaking..' _ At that point I regretted making friends in the first place. Damned Nao. Shizuru realized she was shaking, so she put her cup down. I tried to get her to look at me, nothing worked. I decided I'd make Shizuru feel secure before I left, I wanted to seal the deal.

"Shizuru...I'm not going to be gone for long. If you think I confessed for nothing, you're wrong. When I said I loved you, I meant it. I'll be back before you know it, alright? So, please... "I placed my free hand on Shizuru's cheek and guided her eyes to mine, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I gave her one of my most emotion filled smiles and kissed her. '_This is what kissing someone feels like.. Her lips are so soft...' _ Her lips trembled against mine for a few seconds, then let up and started to move in the same pace as mine. Shizuru's tears finally broke out and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer into the kiss. She tasted like green tea, I wasn't too fond of the taste, but it somehow tasted sweet coming from Shizuru. Soon enough, we had to take a break from the kiss so we could both breathe. I was panting and trying to catch my breath, so was Shizuru. We both looked at each other and smiled. Shizuru was the first to speak.

"I have never kissed anybody before, that was quite an experience. Thank you Natsuki." I blushed, realizing what I had just done, but it felt good to know I finally let my full emotions shine through, and that I was able to share my first kiss with Shizuru. I was just trying to make her secure about this.

"You're welcome to do that anytime. I just wanted to prove that I'm not leaving you, Shizuru. I'll be back, I promise." I placed my hand on Shizuru's cheek. She brought her hand up and placed it over mine. As if on time, I heard a car honk from outside. I smiled at Shizuru and took her hand, we both made our way to the front. I saw Nao waving her hand out the window as me and Shizuru got closer. I waved back and got even closer with Shizuru. By then we were about 2 feet from the car. Nao unlocked the passenger seat. I was about to open the passenger door when I suddenly got pulled by Shizuru into a tight embrace. I felt our lips lock right then and there, heat filled my body, both from embarrassment and from the sensation. Shizuru refused to let me go and kissed me passionately on the spot. I gave in and wrapped my hands around Shizuru's waist. Her lips moved perfectly with mine. Shizuru had her eyes slightly open, as if to see my reaction. I had my eyes slightly open too, so I could remember her beautiful face as she kissed me for when I had to leave. We both ran out of breath and decided it was time for me to go. I trailed my hands from her waist to her arms and down to her hands. I held on to both of Shizuru's hands and swayed them back and forth. Shizuru was the first to talk when she realized I was embarrassed that she just kissed me in front of Nao.

"Natsuki did say I was welcome to do that anytime, correct?" Shizuru played one of her teasing games on me again. I had no defense this time though, what she said was true. I pouted and looked down at the ground.

"Y-yeah." I looked back at Nao and realized she was frozen. She looked at us with a complete blank expression. I looked back at Shizuru who was laughing. Me and Shizuru locked eyes, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. I got into the car and realized Nao was still looking at the spot me and my lover had just kissed. Shizuru was smiling and waving at Nao from a distance. Nao gave out a little eye twitch and looked at me.

"I'll explain everything on the way home, drive." I snarled at Nao so she would just drive home, so I can come back sooner. Nao didn't say anything and put the car in reverse to get out on the highway. Nao had her eyes on the road and I had mine on Shizuru. I looked at her for as long as I could before she was out of sight. We drove away. I slouched into my seat and decided to explain everything to Nao. Before I could start, she started to yell.

"What the hell was that? I didn't know you were..Gay!" Nao took one hand off of the wheel so she could rub her head. I gave her a glare and a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't realize it until I saw her. She was just so nice, and pretty, and..I don't know! Okay! I just like her." _'Love her...' _ I mumbled under my voice. I was as confused as Nao, to be honest. It's been 2 days, and I fell in love with this woman. Not knowing how, even. Nao went from confused to angry.

"You're so messed up! Not for being gay, obviously, I have nothing against that. But you've known her for what, 2 days? You can so tell she's head over heels for you. If you break her heart, you're going to be in total shit." Nao placed her hand back on the wheel and used her other to smack me upside the head. I kinda deserved it. I barely knew anything about this woman, shared my first kiss with her, and I'm already missing her when I've been away for no more than 20 minutes. '_I think I'm the one head over heels for Shizuru.'_ I decided to ask Nao for help.

"I don't know what to do. I really like-..Love her. I want to be with her, Nao. I don't know why. This is the first time I've been in a relationship, but I feel like she belongs with me. I feel like I want to protect her.. I don't want her to be alone." I gave Nao the most sincere look I could. She let up and sighed.

"Alright. I give you guys a month. If you're still together by then, I'll believe that you love her. Natsuki, right now it could be an infatuation. She was beautiful, I agree, but you have to think about this, and don't do anything stupid, got that?" I got a light nudge to the head by Nao's knuckles. I laughed a bit and decided to take on her challenge. I know I love Shizuru. I have this urge to protect her no matter what. I have a pain in my heart knowing she's alone. If that's not love, I don't know what is. Me and Nao went silent for the rest of the trip. I was lost in thought and by the time I knew it, Nao was parked in front of the public garage. My bike was in there. I got out and thanked her for the ride. She drove away. I looked around for someone to open the garage so I could get my bike. Before long, I found an employee. He opened it and I got to see my bike, all repaired and new. I thanked him and drove off. I got to the front of my apartment in a matter of minutes and parked outside. I went up the elevator and to my room. I never carry a key with me, I always left it under the mat in the hallway in front of my door. I entered my room quietly, as if expecting something new to be there. '_Someone__ new to be here...' _I found my phone and plopped onto my bed. No new messages. Obviously, I wasn't the type to use my phone much, and that was the reason I forgot to bring it in the first place. I had to thank my phone and its lack of use though, it helped me find Shizuru. If I ever see my mechanic again, I have to thank him for fucking up my bike too. I threw my phone somewhere and laid down. I wanted to go see Shizuru. Would it be too soon? Would I be too clingy? I didn't want to be over obsessive. As Nao said, I've only known her for 2 days. I needed to take things slowly. I was getting ahead of myself. I let out a sigh, got up and made my way to my tiny kitchen. Somehow, my apartment didn't feel like home anymore. It felt empty, like something was missing. I realized I never got Shizuru's number. I stopped everything I was doing and let out a frustrated moan. Why did I do these things to myself? I got mad at myself and decided it was time for my mind to shut up. I plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. I watched for a bit and then noticed little tapping sounds on my window. I turned my head to look at the window and saw rain. I decided to check the news and see what the weather was going to be like all day.

'_Thunder storms and showers' _My mind went into a total melt down. Shizuru was alone, with nobody at her side. _'Fucking global warming! It was sunny this morning. What the hell!.' _I jumped up off of my couch and sprinted to put on my jacket. I took my cell phone with me this time. I quickly put on my shoes, checked that everything was locked and slammed the door behind me. I ran down the hallway like a crazy person. I was mumbling to myself, running in the halls. I got some pretty intense stares, nothing that bothered me though. My mind was set on getting to Shizuru, fast, nothing else mattered. I decided to run down the stairs instead of taking an elevator, it seemed like the fastest way down, until I got tired. I slowed my pace a little, catching my breath, when I finally got to the bottom. I hopped onto my motorcycle and put on my helmet. I went full speed out to the streets. Whenever I'd make a turn, I skid, due to the rain. It was slippery and dangerous to ride, but that wasn't on my mind at that time. I got to one of the stop lights and tried to stop, but the road has something else in mind. My breaks didn't catch on and I went full speed ahead into traffic. I heard screeching and a loud boom. Everything went blank.


	4. Getting Used To It

A feint beeping noise woke me up very slowly. I tried opening my eyes, but they felt heavy. I tried again, success. I was in a room, everything blurred, head pounding, tubes up my nose, people with clip boards moving around, shuffling papers, more beeping. I looked to my left a bit and tried to make out the person who was holding onto my hand, I looked around again and saw a red haired woman leaned against the room door with her arms crossed, she looked relieved that I had my blurry vision set on her. She didn't move though. I looked down to my left again and made out a head with light brown hair sleeping and holding on to my hand. I suddenly realized where I was and what happened. _'Shizuru!' _I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. I then realized the red haired woman was Nao. Nao made her way to me and put her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down in a lying down position.

"It's okay, Natsuki. Lay down, Shizuru's here." Nao looked at me with worried eyes and was making her way back to her place on the wall. My sudden movement caused the person left of me to wake up. As Nao went back, I looked down to the person who was holding onto my hand for dear life. _'Shizuru...' _ Shizuru looked like a mess, her eyes were all red and puffy. Shizuru was trembling when she saw I was awake. She started to cry and launched up to hug me. Her tight embrace around my neck hurt, but the pain slowly faded as I got my vision back and the warmth from her also warmed my heart. I tried to move my arms to hug back, but the intense pain reminded me of why I was here.

"Natsuki! My... Natsuki. " Shizuru sobbed into my neck. Her grip around me grew tighter, and my need to hug her back was intense. I felt her warm tears fall from her eyes onto my neck. Shizuru was shaking a lot. Nao couldn't stand to see any more. She wanted us to be alone. Nao looked at me and gave me a nod, I nodded back, giving her the okay. We were alone, and Shizuru was in no position of letting me go. Her sobbing died down a bit into hiccups and sniffles. My energy was coming back and I tried to hug her again. I finally got my arms to obey and the pain was horrible, but I got to hold her in my arms again. I put my arms around her chest and puller her closer. I clenched my teeth at the pain, but got through. Shizuru muffled a sentence into my neck.

"I thought you were... I though... " Before Shizuru could finish, she burst Into tears again. I held her tight, trying to tell her that I'm okay. I couldn't form words yet, but if I could, I'd tell her everything. I trailed one hand up to her face. I tilted her chin up and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Shizuru's eyes lit up and she let out a feint smile. I smiled back and patted her head. I looked over Shizuru's head to the door and noticed someone coming in. She looked like a doctor. Shizuru slowly got off of the hospital bed and went into the chair placed beside my bed. The person who looked like a doctor, _'or should I say nurse...' _ sat down on the opposite side of me. I looked at Shizuru and smiled, and then tilted my head to the right, and looked at the woman. She had a clip board in her hand and a pen. She started asking me questions.

"I see you're awake, Miss. Kuga. Do you have any intense pain? Like a headache by any chance? If you're still recuperating, just give me a Nod." I nodded at both her questions.

"Alright then, that's normal. You went full speed into traffic! You're lucky you only came out with a broken arm and a small skull fracture. Your helmet protected you from major damage. If you didn't have it, that'd be bad news." I gave myself a high five inside my head. _'I'm alive.'_ This wasn't the first accident I've been in. It was the first major one where my life was at risk though. My trail of thought got interrupted when the nurse started to ask questions again.

"So, Miss. Kuga, Is this your friend?" The nurse looked up at me, I nodded. I somehow had the urge to speak. '_She's not just my friend.' _My vocal chords seemed to be working again, but my throat was dry and I sounded like I was really sick, but I still got to say what I wanted.

"She's.. My girlfriend." I spoke really slowly, since I was still getting used to talking with tubes shoved down my throat. The nurse raised a brow and then looked at Shizuru. Shizuru slightly blushed, but looked happy. I outstretched my hand to Shizuru, and she held on. Shizuru was able to be cute even when she's been crying, I was really impressed. We both shared a smile, I looked back at the nurse. She had a delighted look on her face.

"That's wonderful. Be sure to thank your other visitor too! She's the one that drove your girlfriend all the way here to see you." I turned my head to Shizuru again, in disbelief. Shizuru nodded. Nao did that for me? I didn't know she was such a good friend. I needed to thank her when I got out of the hospital.

The nurse then started to talk to Shizuru. Shizuru was deep in thought, and too full of emotion that she stuttered when she was being spoken to.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked Shizuru. She smiled and tried to act like her girlfriend wasn't wounded right in front of her.

"Fujino, Shizuru Fujino." She gave her best smile. The nurse smiled back and asked Shizuru to help her with wrapping my arm.

"I need you to help lift if Miss. Kuga's arm. She'll need to keep it up while I wrap it, you have to hold on to her and not let her go, alright?" The nurse let out a wink. Shizuru blushed and looked at me. I laughed a bit and smiled. I sat up and nodded, giving a sign to Shizuru that I was alright to be handled with. Shizuru took my arm and slowly lifted it from the bed sheets. I flinched at the sudden pain and movement. The nurse started to take out all of the needles and tubes from my body. I hated needles. I got them quite often though, I winded up in the hospital once every few months anyways. Shizuru held my arm up a bit higher than I expected, the part where it was broken suddenly stung, I felt intense pain. I clenched my teeth and waited for the doctor to place my broken arm in the right position to heal. The pain was almost unbearable. Never in my life have I experienced a broken bone, It really hurt.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. This may hurt now, but I'm taking you home after this, okay?" Shizuru somehow knew how to take my pain away. I nodded and took whatever pain came my way. The nurse made her way around my bed to where Shizuru was sitting with some bandage and plaster for the cast. They acted as a team to get the bandage and plaster on, finally, the work was done and was set to dry. The nurse got up and made her way to the door, leaving Shizuru and me a bit confused.

"Miss. Kuga, Miss. Fujino, I'll be leaving you two for now until the plaster dries. I'll be back soon to put you in a wheelchair, since you might have severe headaches if you get up and walk. Take it easy for now." I got a wink and a smile from the nurse. Both me and Shizuru shared a laugh. I was wondering what Shizuru meant by 'home'. I was quite curious as to where she was planning to go.

"You're taking me home? Where would that be?" I gave Shizuru a grin. She blushed and started to fidget with her hands.

" I was thinking I could, well, Nao could take us to your apartment. I would love to visit and help you heal up." Shizuru gave one of her innocent smiles again. I pictured my apartment, remembering it was quite small and only had one bed.

"I don't know if it's a good idea.. I only have one bed, where would I sleep?" Shizuru was impressed at how gentlemanly I was, implying that I was the one that was going to sleep else where. Shizuru could have taken the bed, It didn't matter to me, I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. Shizuru leaned on to the hospital bed and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Natsuki is not going to be sleeping anywhere else. Natsuki is sleeping with me." Before I had any time to react or blush, the nurse walked in on our little moment. '_Fucking cast dries so quickly.'_ She didn't seem to notice that Shizuru was slightly leaned over to me. _'Thank god... ' _She sat down in her usual seat, opposite of Shizuru. She checked my temperature and made sure I was ready to be placed in a wheel chair. Before she left to get the chair, I stopped her. My body was quite alright... So I decided not to go with it.

"Miss, I'm sure I can walk on my own. No need to get the wheelchair." Shizuru and the nurse both looked at me in shock, for someone who had a bandage wrapped around my head, bruises everywhere, and a broken arm, I was trying to act tough. It wasn't an act though. Shizuru was the first to try to stop me from getting out of the bed.

"Natsuki! Please, you're going to hurt yourself." Shizuru was holding on to my other non-casted arm trying to hold me down, preventing me from standing up. The nurse watched as I struggled with Shizuru to get up.

"It's okay, Fujino-san. If Kuga-san feels like she can walk, I think she can do it. You two can head to the front office and fill some papers, then you can go home. If Miss. Kuga has any sharp pains or headaches just call." The nurse said her goodbyes and closed the door behind her as she left. Shizuru pouted. I knew she didn't want to see me in pain, but I wasn't.

"I'm fine Shizuru, I can walk. If I wasn't strong enough to get up on my own, who do you think carried you so many times to bed?" I gave Shizuru a playful grin. She blushed and slapped my leg lightly. I laughed and took Shizuru's hand. I finally got up off of the hospital bed. Me and Shizuru were face to face. _'Well, not technically. Shizuru was taller than me, but you get it.' _ I leaned into Shizuru's chest and wrapped my arms around her waist, giving her the best hug I could with my one broken arm. I muffled words into her chest.

"Let's go home." I nuzzled into Shizuru's chest a bit more and then pulled away from her warmth. The moment was broken when I realized Nao was standing in the doorway. Me and Shizuru both blushed and parted. _'Can me and Shizuru get more than 5 minutes together without being disturbed!_' Nao laughed and twirled a keychain containing her car key around her finger.

"C'mon love birds. Go to the front, fill your papers and were out of here. I hate hospitals." Nao shivered at the word 'hospital'. She probably had a bad experience. I took Shizuru's hand, we decided that Nao would go get the car and wait for me and Shizuru at the front, so I wouldn't have to do a lot of 'walking'. Me and Shizuru went to the front office, filled everything out, and said goodbye to the kind people inside the building. Nao was honking like some crazy bitch. I opened the back seat door for Shizuru with the un-bandaged arm, but Shizuru ran behind me and insisted I went first. I didn't want to argue about little things like gentlemanly-ness, so I gave in and seated myself at the back. Soon after, Shizuru got in beside me and shut the door. She snuggled up to my side. Nao tilted her car mirror so she could see us, I gave her a glare, she automatically turned the mirror away and started to drive. Content with my death stare, I focused on the warmth Shizuru was giving me. Shizuru propped her feet up on the seat and laid her head on my lap, before I even got a chance to say anything, she fell asleep. Nao tilted her mirror to look at me again and realized I had a confused expression. She began to explain why Shizuru had just been sucked into the black oblivion called sleep.

"You were out for a good 3 days, Natsuki. I brought Shizuru as fast as I could. She stayed at the hospital beside you and refused to leave, she stayed awake, only fell asleep an hour before you woke up on your own. I visited everyday to check up on you too, kiddo, even gave Shizuru stuff to eat, but she didn't have much of an appetite." Nao suddenly got a troubled look on her face, but kept her eyes focused on the road. I looked down to see the exhausted Shizuru passed out on my lap. I smiled at the thought of her doing all of that for me. I slid my fingers through her soft, silky, chestnut coloured hair. Shizuru moved a bit and snuggled into my lap a bit more, her expression changing in her sleep. A thought suddenly entered my mind. _'Shizuru is in this state because of me. I was trying to get to her and make sure she was safe, when she was probably fine without me. I put my life in critical danger and just ended up putting us both in a bad position. I'm sorry, Shizuru. I'll explain everything to you later, I hope you won't hate me for it.' _A troubled look made its way onto my face. I stroked Shizuru's cheek with my hand

"I'm sorry, Shizuru.. This is my fault." I half whispered into Shizuru's ear so Nao wouldn't hear it. The whole way home I watched as Shizuru's expression changed. I then realized it wasn't only changing because I was touching her face all the time, but she was also dreaming. In the short while we've been together, I noticed Shizuru had a thing for talking in her sleep_. 'What are you dreaming about in there, Shizuru...' _ I was so enchanted by her face that I didn't notice where we were. I took a quick look around, we were near my apartment. Nao parked in front of my apartment. I realized I couldn't carry Shizuru with only one bruised arm, so I asked Nao.

"Hey, Uhm, can you carry Shizuru inside? As you can see, I'm not fit for the job at the moment." I blushed a bit at the request. I wanted to be the only one that held Shizuru like that, although I don't know if anybody already has, since I don't know much about her past. _' I'm just being really selfish...' _Nao made her way to me and rustled my hair, being careful not to do it to hard, since my head was injured.

"Sure, you go first and hold the doors open." Nao winked and leaned into the back seat of the car. She put one arm under Shizuru's legs and one arm around her waist, leaning back a bit to keep Shizuru's head against her shoulder. I hurried and opened the building doors enough for two people. We made our way to the elevator. I pressed the button and we waited. The elevator came down and the doors opened. A man who was inside the elevator got out and looked at us weirdly. I wasn't surprised though. A girl holding a sleeping girl in a prince-like fashion, and another girl who is all bandaged up, all in a group. _' We look __so__ natural.' _ The man proceeded to walk out of the building while Me and Nao took up the whole elevator. The doors closed, I took the chance to look at Shizuru. Nao noticed but didn't say anything. Shizuru was sound asleep, mouth slightly open, breathing lightly. My mind got carried away when I finally heard a ding. The doors opened. We were on my floor. I sighed fantasizing about her as I made my way to the door. Nao had my key in her pocket, since they had to strip me of my clothes at the hospital. '_It's not like my jeans or shirt survived that anyways...' _ She asked me to help get the keys since she was holding Shizuru. I got the key out of her pocket and opened the door. My apartment was fairly cleaned, but I had time to clean it properly while Shizuru was asleep. I showed Nao where my room was. She put Shizuru down on my bed. Shizuru moved around a bit and got comfortable. Me and Nao laughed at Shizuru's funny sleeping position. Nao made her way to the door and said her goodbyes soon after.

"I'll get going, give you guys time to rest. If Shizuru wants a drive back before your arm heals, let me know." I nodded as Nao closed the door behind her on the way out. I turned to go check on Shizuru. She was happily drooling into my pillow. My stomach was irritating me and was telling me to eat, so I went on a hunt. I looked through my drawers and found chips. My appetite for chips suddenly heightened. I sat my ass on the couch and proceeded to open the delicious snack. The moment I tried opening the bag, it sounded like one thousand annoying candy wrappers had been unleashed all at once. It was harder to keep it quiet when one end was in my mouth and the other gripped with my un-bandaged hand. _'Shit, I'm going to wake up Shizuru..._' I opened the bag as slowly as I could. I finally got it to open with a loud pop. _'Shit!' _ I stopped and listened if there was any movement on the bed. Nothing. I proceeded to open the bag to it's fullest and indulge in my tasty potato delicacy. I stuffed my face with as many chips as I could without making too much noise, I stopped to listen for Shizuru. It was quiet.. _'too quiet...' _ I leaned to look into my bedroom. I noticed the bed was neatly done, and I also noticed somebody missing. It finally registered in my mind that Shizuru was gone, I quickly looked around and spotted a figure at the corner of my eye. I turned my head only to have a pillow thrown into my face. It fell off, leaving my hair completely messed up. I looked at Shizuru from head to toe. Still, beautiful as always, but still on the tired side. She pouted at me and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Natsuki, Ikezu. Making such awful noise while I'm trying to sleep." Shizuru cut her little pouting act and made her way to the couch and sat down beside me. Shizuru laughed at the wonderful messy masterpiece she had done with my hair. She tilted my head to face her and started to gently stroke my hair back to how it was before. She slowly put the final piece behind my ear. I blushed a bit at her touch. I found this to be the perfect opportunity to tell Shizuru about what happened. I took Shizuru's hand and held it.

"I have something to tell you…" I looked into Shizuru's dark crimson red eyes. She leaned sideways into the couch and tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Go ahead, Natsuki." Shizuru's grip on my hand tightened, I squeezed back.

"Well, the only reason I went full speed into traffic wasn't because my bike malfunctioned again. The truth is, when I heard there was going to be crappy weather all day, I automatically thought back to how you were scared of storms and stuff, so I tried to get to you as fast as I could, but the roads were dangerous from the rain made my tires slip. I know, I know, you were probably fine without me, you have been all these years, anyways. I realized that at the hospital when I woke up. I'm sorry, Shizuru. You stayed and waited for me at my side, but this is all my fault." I looked Shizuru in the eyes. She looked really depressed. _'You don't know how sorry I am'_.

"I'm happy that Natsuki thought about me like this, but putting yourself in danger like that. I know you were worried about me, as you said, I was quite alright. I would have been delighted if you were there with me like the first day we met, it was really nice of you, but please, never risk yourself for me. You're really special to me, Natsuki. The first day they brought you in I thought you were gone. Please don't ever make me worry like that again." Shizuru's words struck my heart like arrows. I didn't know I made such an impact on her life. I was never special to anybody so this feeling was totally new to me. I always thought, ' I could have been killed' and never thought anything of it, but everything up until now made me realize, ' I could have died, I would have left Shizuru alone again' I somehow treasured my life. Shizuru _was _my treasure in life, I needed to keep her safe, I needed to keep _us _safe. I leaned into Shizuru for a kiss, but she dodged my lips and she leaned into my neck, embracing me. I laughed and hugged back with all of my effort.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I'll be sure those are the last tears you shed." I put up a manly act to get her to lighten up a bit, but she fired a tease right back.

"What if they're tears of joy? _Or pleasure_. Natsuki didn't think this through, did she?" I could tell Shizuru had her victory smile on. I took on the meaning of everything and turned really red. I blushed so hard steam could have been coming from my face. I pushed Shizuru away and tried to regain myself. I put one hand over my mouth and back away into the corner of the couch. A scream was creeping from the back of my throat, I let all of my embarrassment out in one shout.

"SH-SHIZURU!" Not giving a flying fuck about what time of night or day it was, I shouted Shizuru's name out into my apartment, not caring who would hear or complain. Shizuru laughed and got up off of the couch, giving me some space. I took some deep breaths, the ting of red slowly left my face.

"Geeze, Shizuru. What are you thinking about?" I tried looking away, since looking at Shizuru's body would have made it even worse. Shizuru leaned against the door frame to the kitchen.

"I was thinking about you." Shizuru's smile slowly turned into a frown. Her sudden change in expression made my heart ache.

"Shizuru, come here…" I couldn't stand to see her like this. I patted my lap. Shizuru's expression lit up, she made her way to me. She straddled my legs. She was a lot taller than me at this point, looking down at me while she sat on my lap. I touched my forehead to hers and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with this whole 'relationship' thing. I'll try my best to open my heart up to you. Right now, the best I can do is k-..Kiss you. I want to make you happy, I really do, but I just can't go past that yet." I put my arm around her waist and trailed my way up her back. Shizuru shivered at my touch.

"I won't do anything Natsuki doesn't want. I'll wait for you as long as it takes." Shizuru put her hands on my cheeks and squished them together, making my face all squished and funny looking. I smiled, making an even funnier face for Shizuru. She laughed so much she couldn't keep her hands on my cheeks anymore. I laughed too. A suddenly had an urge to kiss Shizuru. Her laugh was adorable, her position on top of me triggered every sense in my body. _I wanted her. _I put the arm that was on her back up to her head and slowly tangled my fingers into her hair. Her laughing settled, she concentrated on how I was moving and my body language. Shizuru got the hint. I locked eyes with Shizuru. I slowly pushed Shizuru's head towards mine, our lips almost touching. The moment before our lips touched, Shizuru's breath hitched. I pushed Shizuru's lips onto mine quickly. She moaned slightly at the sudden attack. I moved my lips until they got to the same pace as hers. The temperature of the apartment felt like it went up at least 15 degrees. My body felt as if all energy had been drained from it. Shizuru put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She was no longer just sitting on my lap, she moved up to my waist, I felt the place in between her legs on my abdomen get hotter and hotter by the second. I pulled her in closer, closing the gap between us, our bodies touching to the fullest. I felt her heartbeat rapidly beating on my chest. I couldn't take any more. I slightly parted our kiss to lick Shizuru's bottom lip, trying to ask for entry. Shizuru smiled and attacked my mouth, invading it with her tongue. I moaned at the passionate gesture. I moved my tongue on to hers, tasting her. _'tastes like green tea.. I think it's permanent, guess I gotta get used to drinking green tea then.'_ I used this opportunity to explore the depths of her mouth. Every inch. I decided to try to make Shizuru shiver as I did before. I left Shizuru's hair and made my way down her back, I put my arm underneath her shirt and slowly trailed up and down her spine. Shizuru had to break from the kiss to take in the sensations I was giving her on her back. Shizuru's arms left my neck, she tightly gripped the sleeves on my shirt. I kissed Shizuru again, invading her mouth with my tongue again, while still trailing my hand up and down her back. I noticed Shizuru was breathing really fast. Every action I did with my tongue made Shizuru wiggle or move. She started to moan at every sensation I gave her. I moved the hand that was inside her shirt down to her waist, gently going up and down her womanly curve. Her moaning became louder and more frequent, I hadn't noticed I was moaning too. It was really embarrassing, I never knew I did such things. _' How did I not notice I was doing it too?' _My thought was interrupted when Shizuru suddenly ended our kiss and tightly gripped on to my shirt, resting her head in the nick of my neck.

"I.. can't… If Natsuki does any more.. I'll… " Shizuru tried to form a sentence through her heavy breathing. _'You'll what?' _ I was a bit confused. I didn't really know what she was talking about. If I kept going, would she not be able to stop?

"You'll what?" I asked the question since I didn't really know much about this. Shizuru slowly lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked into my eyes, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but no words came out. Instead, a massive blush formed on her cheeks. Shizuru kept looking different directions, looking like she was gathering up courage to say something. Her gaze finally met mine.

"I'll.. reach my limit." A switch flicked on inside my head._ 'Wait.. Only from kissing?.. That's so…'_ I learnt about that kind of stuff in school, never really payed attention though. Nobody really payed attention, but I'll have plenty of time to explore that kind of stuff on my own. I knew what she meant though, the thought of it made me blush. Shizuru wasn't finished her sentence, so she talked on.

"I know what my Natsuki is thinking, but I'll have you know, that kiss was quite intense, and I have a very sensitive place on my hip that you were very close to touching. Hmph." Shizuru pouted. I personally didn't know anybody could reach their limit just by kissing. It was a really interesting fact to know about Shizuru, it was one more thing I got to learn about her body, and I was planning on learning _everything, _just very slowly.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I'll try not to make you.. you know, until.. you know. Gah! I'm so bad with this. I can't talk about this kind of stuff openly yet…" I was mad at myself for not being able to speak openly about it to Shizuru. I didn't want her to think that I was against it or anything. Shizuru slow-mo punched my cheek. I let out a little pout.

"It's alright, you can take as much time as you need, just don't make we wait _too _long." Shizuru's fist turned into a loving touch onto my cheek. I smiled. _' I'm sorry, Shizuru.. I don't want you to hold yourself back from me. But please, understand. I need time, both to heal and think this whole thing through.. promise you'll wait for me.' _ I took Shizuru's hand off of my cheek and held it. I gently kissed the top of her hand in a prince like fashion. I held on to her hand tightly.

"I'll try."


	5. The first time

_It's been 3 weeks since my injury. My arm has almost healed to its fullest and they took off my head bandage. I went back to the hospital for check up and they took my cast off, but said to take it easy, no fast movements. Shizuru has been doing everything for me, cooking, laundry, enjoyment ( cough), but I really feel like she's been doing __**too**__ much for me. Once my arm is fully healed to its maximum, I'll be sure to repay all she has done for me since the beginning. She better be ready for it... What am I saying? I better be ready for it too, hell, I can barely even kiss her and I'm saying these things. Well, I hope we can both come to an agreement, so I can finally pay Shizuru back for her wonderful doings._

I snapped out of deep though as I touched my almost healed arm, I moved it normally and nothing hurt, which was a really good sign. Shizuru was in the kitchen making some dinner for me like always. I insisted on helping, but Shizuru always teased me about something and I end up blushing and going to my room all flustered, so I gave up with even trying getting her to let me help. I'm not going to lie though, Shizuru's cooking was really good. I wish I could have eaten it sooner, rather than living off of ramen noodles and pocky for almost 4 years now. I looked over at Shizuru, happily smiling and humming while she cooked our meal. I blushed at her smile, it was perfect. I let out a big sigh, got up off of the couch, and happily tiptoed to the kitchen. Preoccupied with her cooking, I decided I'd give Shizuru a little surprise. I got really close to Shizuru and wrapped my hands around her waist from behind. Shizuru let out a little yelp but soon realized she had no need to be alarmed. I felt her slowly relax into my embrace. I smiled and placed my chin on her shoulder and blew into her ear, not wanting to do anything too intense, so she could still think about what she's doing with the hot stove and the food, wouldn't want my girlfriend to get hurt. Shizuru smiled and laughed.

"He-hey! That tickles Natsuki, don't distract me!" She started stirring the rice and vegetables slowly, making sure nothing went wrong with the food while we had our moment. Shizuru nuzzled her check against mine and gently planted a kiss on my lips, it was quite difficult since the kiss was half sideways and half upside down, but it made me blush nonetheless. To be honest, I had no idea how we got so comfortable with each other. I guess living together really did make an impact on our relationship. I was never able to even touch Shizuru a few weeks ago, now I kiss her out of instinct, at random times too. I brushed the thought off, I really didn't care how we got this comfortable with each other, I was just happy that I was able to finally kiss and hold Shizuru at my own will.

Shizuru went back to her cooking and I stayed there with my arms around her, not wanting to let go. I nuzzled my face into her soft hair and planted a kiss. Satisfied with my acts of affection, I slowly let Shizuru go back to her cooking without being disturbed. I plopped my butt back onto the couch and turned on the TV, awaiting my dinner. Shizuru pouted as she looked at me.

"If Natsuki keeps up these lazy habits, you're going to start gaining weight, you know." Shizuru's pout turned into a frown. I, for one, was offended. Not literally, I just wanted to put on an act for Shizuru.

"Oi! I am not going to gain weight! I've done this almost my whole life and I'm fine." I crossed my arms at my chest and slowly sunk into the couch. Shizuru laughed and teased me a bit.

"One day you'll start suddenly gaining weight, don't come crying to me when that day comes, because I told you." Shizuru had her usual smile on her face while she put our food on plates. We don't eat at the dinner table anymore, me and Shizuru both agreed that sitting together on the couch was a more enjoyable way to eat dinner. Shizuru made her way to me with two plates, I gently took one in my hand, making sure not to let any food fall, knowing I was clumsy. As Shizuru was sitting down, I planted a kiss on her cheek, as thanks for the meal. She sat down in between my legs as she always did. She sat sideways, never facing the TV. She was never really interested in TV. Shizuru would always just sleep and use my arm as a pillow, obviously making sure it's the not broken arm, or just admire my face or something, whatever she did that was so fascinating to her. I saw a naughty smirk suddenly surface on Shizuru's face. 'Oh no, what are you thinking about...'

"What's on your mind?" Shizuru looked up at me from her unordinary sideways position inside my lap and smiled.

"I was thinking, maybe I'll let Natsuki have her way with her lazy habits." Shizuru gave me the best innocent smile she could, but I knew something else was under that smile of hers. I grazed my hand over her cheek and faked a smile.

"Why would you suddenly decide on that?" I was really curious to know what Shizuru was thinking. I was glad I got my privileges back, but there had to be a catch, knowing Shizuru. She smiled at me and pulled my really close, our lips were almost touching, but she strayed away from my lips and pulled my head down lower to whisper into my ear.

"I was thinking, if Natsuki likes, she can have her way with her laziness, but I'll have to give you plenty of exercise in return." Being with Shizuru for a few weeks now, I learned new terms for things... Things that involve two people. So by the time Shizuru finished her sentence, my face was flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't leave her without an answer though. Before I answered, I realized she had a tint of red on her cheeks too. I didn't know my Shizuru was this cute, I couldn't resist a hug. I pulled Shizuru into an embrace, luckily, me and Shizuru both put our plates on the coffee table in front of the TV, leaving our hands free to do as they please. Shizuru was shocked by the sudden act of affection, but hugged back. I couldn't give her an answer to that yet. I'm not physically or emotionally ready for it, maybe I should have told her that? I thought it was a good idea, so I went for it, it would get a lot off of my chest.

"Sh-shizuru, I know I told you to wait, and we've been doing a lot of waiting, but my arm still needs a bit more time to heal and I need to be emotionally ready for this.. I'm sorry you have to hold yourself back so much, I wish I could just let you have your way with me... No, I wish we could do.. That.. Together.. But please understand that I need some more time..." I lightened my embrace on Shizuru's body and looked into her beautiful dark red eyes. Shizuru saw the hint of disappointment in my eyes and smiled. She cupped my cheek and kissed my lips gently. I gave into her and kissed back as gently as I could. Shizuru then slowly made her way down to my neck. 'After what I just told her, she's already going at it!' Panic soon reached my heart when I realized Shizuru was licking and sucking at my neck. My uneasiness slowly started to fade when I noticed Shizuru kissing down my shoulder and down my healing arm. She kissed all the way down to my hand, then slowly nuzzled her cheek against my hand. Shizuru kissed my hand one last time and looked up at me.

"Natsuki's arm better heal faster with all the love I've given it! I want my girlfriend, Natsuki. I know you need to be emotionally ready, but I just want your arm to heal so I can help with the emotional part. I promise, we can get through this together, and I promise to give you time." I felt my heart beat speed up again, not in panic this time, but in pure lust for Shizuru. I couldn't let my feelings out in words, so I resorted in actions. I grabbed Shizuru's body and pressed her up against me, resulting in nothing other than a kiss. Passionate, yet subtle, we kept the same pace, making sure not to go further. After what I said, Shizuru kept a restraint on herself and let me be the lead. I parted our lovely kiss in order to breathe. I took the time to let my thoughts free. Kissing Shizuru felt like heaven anyways, so I let my mind aimlessly wander. I personally think I could have given myself to Shizuru, but that was in the spur of the moment, I thought about it a bit more and came to a conclusion. If I did things to Shizuru first, that'd give her a solid reason to repay me, and even if my mind didn't prepare its self, id have to be prepared anyways, because I don't think my brain will ever accept the fact that one day I'll actually sleep with Shizuru. Something snapped in the back of my brain, I parted our kiss to tell Shizuru the good news.

Shizuru had a look of disappointment and confusion in her eyes, 'It'll be worth the little wait, I promise.'

"I was thinking, Shizuru. Maybe I can start with you, and you can repay me back.. Since you'd have a reason to. That way, even if my mind isn't fully prepared for it, I'll still have to face up to it and accept it." My confident words triggered laughter into Shizuru. My confidence slowly faded as her laughter became louder, and then settled.

"Natsuki is funny. I'll allow you to do the first part, but please don't force yourself to do things you're not ready for, Natsuki. I'll wait, you can have your fun meanwhile." Shizuru smiled at me. I guess Shizuru was just worried about me in her own way. 'Thank you, Shizuru...' Overwhelmed by her kindness, I took advantage of her words and used them right away. I locked lips with Shizuru with force that knocked her down onto the couch. I parted for a second to look at my beautiful lover. As I leaned in for another kiss, Shizuru pushed my chest up, making me elude her lips. 'Does she not want it? Was I being too forceful?' I took a minute to reflect on my actions. Shizuru looked around the room, witnessing this before, this had something to do with what was going on. Shizuru finally locked eyes with me. I smiled, reassuring her I was still up for this.

"Would Natsuki mind doing this somewhere else? The couch isn't the most comfortable place to have se-" I covered Shizuru's mouth before she could finish her words. Shizuru smiled. I felt a kiss on the hand that was over her mouth, making me pull back my hand in embarrassment.

" Y-yeah.. Sure. " I grabbed Shizuru's hand and quickly made my way to the bedroom. Shizuru giggled a bit at how eager I was to get started. I pushed Shizuru onto the bed and pinned her hands down near her head. I remembered we still hadn't finished our meals, or even started them.

"So much for the food." I smirked at Shizuru, she laughed.

"I don't really care about the food right now, Natsuki." Embarrassed, realizing the position I had Shizuru in, I slowly went in for a kiss. Shizuru's lips were soft. The way her lips met mine, it felt like they were a perfect fit. I slowly started to speed up our pace. I let go of Shizuru's hands and decided to just lean against the bed rather than her wrists. Taking the wonderful opportunity, Shizuru wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened our kiss. Her tongue wrapped around mine. The sensation made me feel like an electric shock of pleasure ran through my body. I reciprocated the kiss and intertwined my tongue with hers, fighting for dominance. I used one hand to keep my body up while I let my other hand explore Shizuru's body below. I let my hand travel under her shirt and down her side. Shizuru cut our kiss to gasp at the sudden ticklish pleasure I was giving her. I lowered my hand down to her hip where she was most sensitive. Before I could do anymore, a sudden pain struck my arm.

"Ah! Fuck!" I quickly sat up and held my arm. Shizuru quickly got up and examined it.

"Natsuki! Are you alright?" The pain started to fade as Shizuru massaged different spots.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine. I don't know what happened..." I paused and looked into my lap in embarrassment and anger. Shizuru gave me a quick hug.

"I guess we have to wait until you're healed then...I didn't know it would turn out this way, I'm sorry." Shizuru's expression grew cold. I felt really bad.

"It's alright, It's not your fault, I was the one that was up for it anyways, not a big deal. So cheer up, okay? How about we finish our food and go out somewhere for a bit before the sun sets." Shizuru's expression lit up. At the sight, my expression lit up too. We both got into what we weren't ready for too soon.

"Ara, Natsuki is so kind! Thank you."

I decided to ask Shizuru for a date in exchange for the failed sex. We've been trapped inside my apartment since the accident, so this would be the first time we went out together for weeks. Although.. I said it without thinking, I had no idea where we'd go. ' I guess I'll just improvise.. Maybe I'll find somewhere to go.' I shrugged the thought off and got up off of the bed. Me and Shizuru both ate quickly. As we entered my room to look for clothes, I noticed Shizuru's lingerie. It made me blush, looking at her body from behind. I took Shizuru's hand and pulled her towards me. Shizuru was shocked for a moment, but it didn't last long, her expression soon changed to the usual. Our eyes were locked on to each others. I smiled. Shizuru smiled back and started to lean into me, I closed my eyes and got ready for a kiss, Instead, I leaned forward into nothing but air. I opened my eyes, looked around and realized Shizuru's hand slipped out of mine and she wasn't even in front of me. Shizuru casually left to get dressed. I heard laughter from the bathroom. 'Damn you, Shizuru.' Embarrassed, I opened my closet loudly, pulled out some clothes, and started changing on the spot, letting Shizuru hear that I wasn't pleased by her behavior.

I pulled my shirt over my head and checked myself out in the mirror. 'Looking alright.' I knocked on the bathroom door, curious to see what clothes Shizuru picked out.

"I'll be out in a second." Shizuru's voice echoed inside the bathroom. I leaned against the wall beside the door, patiently awaiting my princess. I heard a click and the door opened, revealing a very plain but attractive Shizuru. 'D-Damn...' Not knowing my mouth was open, I drooled a bit. I wiped the drool away quickly. 'How can she be so pretty?' Thought's wavered through my mind. Shizuru saw my reaction and automatically went into a laugh attack.

"W-what's so funny! Is it bad that I like looking at my beautiful girlfriend! .. Especially when she's dressed to go out..." I said the last part a bit lower, hoping Shizuru wouldn't hear. Shizuru wiped her tears away from laughing so hard and regained her posture.

"I didn't think I'd get that kind of reaction out of you, how cute. You're looking very handsome, Natsuki." Shizuru came up to me and tilted my chin upwards. I blushed furiously, now knowing why. I was usually okay with Shizuru doing this type of stuff to me. 'Maybe it's the way she looks. God dammit! I'm such a perv!' I looked away and headed for the door. The cold act caused Shizuru to pout at the fact that she wouldn't get a kiss from me. Shizuru followed me to the door in a bad mood. I made sure I had my cell phone, just in case, and my keys. We headed out the door into the hallways. I locked the door and took Shizuru's hand. Her face went pure red, her pout was gone in an instant. I was shocked. 'I guess I can make Shizuru blush sometimes too.' I smiled at Shizuru and squeezed her hand a little tighter. She squeezed back and smiled. We headed out the building doors. I took time to look around, maybe find some places to sit. Since we just ate, I figured a restaurant wouldn't make sense. Also the fact that I've been injured for a while and I haven't gone to work, my money was spending really fast. Me and Shizuru were casually holding hands down the street. We got weird looks and stares, but it didn't bother me. I loved her, other people's opinions didn't matter. I pulled Shizuru closer to me and looked away, trying to make it look like it was an accident. But judging by the smile Shizuru gave me when I looked back to her, she saw right through me. 'Dammit. This woman.' She saw through everything I did. I guess it was a good thing, but also a bad thing. My mind cleared when we came across a park, which was the only green place inside the city, it was also quite well kept. I sped up our walking pace and we sat on a nearby bench beside a giant willow tree and a pond. The sight was awesome, with Shizuru to compliment it, the view was amazing.

"This is a wonderful place, Natsuki, our first real date." Processing Shizuru's words, I realized this really was our first date.

"Y-yeah, I guess it is." I looked at Shizuru. She was admiring the ducks inside the water. The expression she had made my heart feel weird, she looked really happy. I looked around and realized a young man walking our direction. I instinctively put my arm around Shizuru's shoulders and pulled her close to me as the guy walked by. I felt Shizuru flinch at the sudden pull, but slowly snuggle up to my side. The guy gave us a weird look and walked on. I gave out a sigh of relief and loosened my grip around Shizuru's shoulders.

"Natsuki doesn't have to be so protective of me." Shizuru's words came out gently, without a tone of embarrassment or anger. With that, I knew she was secretly happy I was being protective. I smiled and cupper her cheek with my free hand. Making sure nobody was around, I kissed her. Shizuru's face instantly went red with embarrassment, ' So Shizuru's weakness is the public? It's not that big of a surprise, since she's been living alone for a long time...So cute..' I knew public acts of affection weren't very acceptable. I know if I saw somebody kissing in public, I'd tell them to get a room, but this was different. Since this was our first date, it seemed almost necessary. As I parted our lips, Shizuru looked around to see if anybody saw us kiss. She let out a sigh of relief and pouted.

"Not comfortable kissing outside? You did it in front of Nao before." A bit confused by her weakness, Shizuru sighed.

"That was because Natsuki was going away. This is different, my Natsuki is not going anywhere, so I have no reason to kiss her in public, back then it didn't even count as public! Nobody lives near my area..." Shizuru looked down into her lap, embarrassed.

"..But you still did in front of Nao." I decided I'd tease Shizuru a bit. She got angry and looked away. I laughed and took Shizuru's hand. I got up and pulled Shizuru with me. She gave me a confused look.

"Let's go look at some shops, I'm interested to know what you're into." Shizuru's expression went from confused, back to angry. I tightly gripped her hand, but she didn't squeeze back. Content with finally making Shizuru blush so much, I lead her to a specific shop I knew she would love. While walking there, me and Shizuru walked in silence. The silence broke when a lost pup came up to us. Shizuru was the first to notice. She knelt down and picked the puppy up, showing me.

"Look, Natsuki! It's just like you!" The puppy happily licked Shizuru's face and wagged its tail uncontrollably. 'Just like me? You're comparing your girlfriend to a dirty dog? Thanks.' I thought a bit more and realized she was comparing me to a puppy. I smiled at the thought and pet the little pup. I was a dog person. Cat's always had their way no matter what, and did whatever they pleased, kind of like Shizuru. Shizuru looked at me with sparkles in her eyes. 'Oh no.. Is she...'

"Can we keep him! ".. Oh boy. With the puppy being so cute and Shizuru being even cuter, words were lost inside my throat. I swallowed hard, but decided to give in. It would make our family a bit bigger.

"-Sigh- Fine. But you have to take it on walks, I only agreed to this, he's yours. Let's go find a pet shop, somewhere we can get him groomed, get him a collar, and a leash." Shizuru hugged me with the puppy still inside her hands. I asked Shizuru if I could hold him, so she handed him to me. I checked for a collar, nothing. He looked really healthy, no signs of infection or anything, it didn't look like he was dangerous. I held the grey coloured pup in my arm while the other swung down at my side, my empty hand soon being filled by Shizuru's. Knowing the city inside and out, we quickly made our way to a grooming salon with tons of toys, food, and accessories for animals. I opened the door and the clerk gave me a bright smile.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" Shizuru left my hand and went to go look at accessories and collars. 'Thanks, just leave me to deal with it.'

"We need a quick grooming for this pup. Would you be able to check for rabies and other stuff? We just found him and my.. uh.. Girlfriend wants to take him home...so.." I put the pup on the counter. The clerk blushed at my remark but happily took the little dog and took him out back to be washed. I thanked her from the counter and joined Shizuru in the isle. She had her eye on a cute pink collar.

"Are you seriously going to give a boy dog a pink collar?" Shizuru took the pink collar and put it up to my neck.

"No, I was thinking Natsuki would look good in a pink collar." I felt a blush rise to my face immediately. I snatched the collar out of her hands and put it back. Shizuru laughed and continued looking. I took the moment to breathe and settle the blush from my face, but it wasn't going away for some reason.

"Oi, Shizuru, I'm going to look at leashes and food." I pointed outwards to the other isles. Shizuru quickly disregarded the collars and ran to me. She took my hand and looked away.

"I don't want to be alone." –bathump- My heart couldn't take it. I squeezed Shizuru's hand and lead her back to the collars, I bent down a bit to get a better look. Since Shizuru wanted to be with me, I decided I'd just pick everything with her. Shizuru bent down beside me and blushed.

"So, which one do you think would fit him?" Shizuru took her eyes off of me and looked at the variety of collars. She picked a purple collar, it was both masculine and feminine at the same time, preferably Shizuru's taste in colour, but I liked the colour too.

"How about this one?" Holding the collar up to me, I examined little details.

"Yeah, I think it suits him. We should think of a name for hi-"

"Duran." Shizuru cut me off before I could think of any names, but the name she chose was actually fitting.

"D-Duran, huh? Sounds alright to me, where'd you come up with that?" The unusual name left me confused but happy. Shizuru looked at me and smiled. We both stood up, content with our choice.

"I had a dream where we got a dog, and the name Duran just came to me." Shizuru gave me a spontaneous hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands onto her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"That must have been a pretty cool dream, giving you names you could use in the future." I whispered the sentence into her ear, leaving Shizuru giggling at the sensation.

"Yeah, I think the best part of that dream was when Natsuki suddenly pushed me down and-" I quickly parted our hug lead Shizuru to a wall at the back of the store and pinned her. Something snapped at the back of my brain, I wasn't myself anymore. Pure lust was controlling my body. Before Shizuru finished her sentence, I had her pinned against the wall facing backwards with her hands behind her back. Taking the collar, I wrapped it around Shizuru's hands and tied it, leaving her unable to use her arms. I spun Shizuru around, facing me, and kissed her. 'What did I just do? Why am I doing this?' Thoughts ran through my mind at my sudden act. 'People will be able to see us, never mind the security camera!' Although I was thinking, I didn't act on my thoughts. I just kept kissing her, not knowing why. I put my hand up Shizuru's shirt and felt up her body. Shizuru's moans and gasps were silenced by my mouth on hers. I parted our kiss for a moment to enjoy my girlfriend with her shirt half off, not being able to move her arms.

Shizuru's eyes were glazed over, looking like she was in ecstasy. I stepped away from her for a moment to enjoy my view. Shizuru couldn't look me in the eye, embarrassed. I went up to Shizuru and tilted her head to the side, whispered into her ear.

"Don't..make..a...sound.." I said each word slowly while I put my hand up Shizuru's shirt and onto her breasts. The moment I made contact with her chest, Shizuru gasped. I slowly started playing with her breasts through her bra, massaging while kissing up Shizuru's neck. I sucked one place on her neck for so long it gave her a hickey. Satisfied with my territorial mark, I started licking and sucking at different spots. Shizuru bit her lip to suppress her need to moan. The sight gave me butterflies in my stomach. I eased my hand under Shizuru's bra and onto the real deal. Shizuru gave out a small whimper. I decided to put her out of her misery and kissed her, letting her moan into my mouth. I played with the soft mounds that have been hiding under her clothes. I massaged them gently while looking and listening to Shizuru's reactions. Every now and then I'd touch the little tips of her mounds, sending Shizuru arching her back in pleasure. Still conscious of my surrounding, I heard the store clerk calling. I slowly took my hand out of Shizuru's bra and out of her shirt, she had barely any strength to stay standing up. I untied the collar from Shizuru's hands and gave it to her to hold. She looked like she was still in her own little world, so I took her hand and made my way to the front of the store with the now, very turned on Shizuru. She approached the counter with a permanent blush on her face. Knowing I put her in that state made me feel happy. The lady brought our little Duran onto the counter, washed and dried. Letting go of Shizuru's hand for a moment, I paid for the collar and the grooming, told the lady I'd just be getting some food and a leash, and we'd take our leave. I nudged Shizuru to put the collar onto our little Duran. Still in a haze, she put the collar on Duran and put him on the ground. Surprisingly, the dog was obedient and pretty much followed Shizuru around without a leash. I thanked the clerk for her time and we made our way back to the isles. Once we were out of sight, I lightly planted a kiss on Shizuru's cheek, sending her back to reality.

"Hey, earth to Shizuru." I waved my hand up and down in front of her face, making sure I didn't take her on a joyride to somewhere she'd never come back from. A stupid grin formed on Shizuru's face as she put her hands on her red, hot cheeks.

"Natsuki was so bold~" Shizuru danced up and down happily. I laughed and let her do her thing while I looked for a leash. I picked a plain black one, since Shizuru was in no state to think right now. I picked a bag of random dog food. We made our way to the counter, paid, and left. I let Shizuru hold the leash with one hand while she held onto my other hand. Shizuru hummed happily with Duran and me.

"You're going to take care of him, right?" I looked at Shizuru with a worried expression. There was no way I was going to take care of a dog I never intended to have.

"Of corse, but my Natsuki needs to help, please?" Shizuru gave me her puppy eyes, which were no match for real puppy's eyes. I sighed. There really was no turning down this woman.

"Fine... But you're going to take him on walks more than me." I looked down at our little Duran, happily wagging his tail while walking forwards, not giving a shit about the world, 'must be nice being a dog..'

"Natsuki Ikezu, I wanted to go on walks together.." Shizuru had a disappointed look on her face. My heart sank at the sudden change in emotion she had.

"I really can't say no to anything you ask, can I?" I looked over to Shizuru. She looked at me and smiled, radiating with happiness.

"I guess my Natsuki has a thing for never being able to say no... Can we have a cat-"

"No."

Shizuru laughed, testing her theory.

"Ara, Natsuki is so mean" Shizuru pouted in a playful manner.

"You're already like a cat, Shizuru. I don't think I need an animal. You're perfectly fit to be a cat, always doing things on your own, and you do whatever you please, always getting your way." I looked up at the sky and then back to Shizuru. She smiled.

"That's because Natsuki _ lets _me have my way." Shizuru looked at me with a grin. I decided to backfire, using the only thing I had against her.

"I didn't let you have your way back in the shop. I had my fun." I looked at Shizuru. Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink, she was quiet then on, the whole way home. We got to my building and sneaked our little pup into my apartment, since pets were prohibited by my land lord. We let Duran off of his leash and let him explore his new home. Me and Shizuru both took our shoes off and plopped onto the couch.

"Man, my feet are tired." Shizuru leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I think we need to take care of Duran's food first, there's no telling how many days he's gone without eating." Shizuru opened her eyes while she spoke. I nodded in agreement. I got up and got Duran's food from the bag and opened it. I poured the food into one of our bowls. Duran barked happily and started to eat. I made my way back to Shizuru on the couch. She watched happily as Duran ate. I laid back into the couch and admired Shizuru's expressions. ' How can you be so perfect, Shizuru? Tell me, what's your secret.' I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, filling my thoughts with Shizuru. She turned to realize I had my gaze set on her. I tried looking away but my eyes wouldn't let me. Shizuru got up and straddled my lap. We both went in for a kiss before Duran jumped onto the couch.

"H-hey! Duran! No, bad, down." Trying to get Duran to understand, I yelled. Shizuru watched me struggle with getting him off of the couch.

"Duran, off of the couch." Shizuru scolded Duran, in an instant, the dog was off of the couch. I was shocked at Shizuru's power over him, I guess she was a bigger dog lover than me.

"Wow, that looked so easy.. Do you gain command over every dog like that?" Shizuru still straddled on my lap, she laughed.

"Not every dog. I've been having trouble with one lately.." Shizuru put her arms around my neck.

"Really? Who would that be?" I pulled Shizuru closer to me, making her straddle my waist.

"You. I've been having trouble getting my pup to obey my _every_ command." Shizuru got really close to my lips, but didn't kiss them. Instead, she pulled away, teasing me. I was frustrated, but I didn't want to do anything, so I just went with the flow.

" I know I said no to getting a cat, but I can follow any order you give me, Shizuru." Sounding really cheesy, I laughed at myself inside my head. 'That was lame...' Shizuru got close to my lips again and looked into my eyes. My heart beat sped up, Shizuru put one hand onto my chest and felt my heartbeat, while the other arm was still wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Kiss me." Shizuru's tone was demanding, it made my heart skip a beat. Without a second though, I pressed my lips onto hers. The kiss was nowhere near proper. We had to part every few seconds to breathe. While we kissed, I used to opportunity to slide my hands under her shirt. I slowly started to take Shizuru's shirt off of her head, making us part our kiss for a few seconds. I threw the shirt on the ground, not caring where it landed, as that would be only one of the many pieces of clothing I'll be finding on the ground tomorrow. Shizuru moaned as I glided my hand over every inch of skin that was revealed to me. I held Shizuru's thighs and picked her up. Shizuru wrapped her legs around my body. I walked to the bedroom kissing Shizuru. I dropped her on the bed, parting our kiss, and straddled her waist. Shizuru stopped me before I moved on.

"Didn't Natsuki's arm hurt today trying to do this? I don't want you to get hurt again..." Shizuru reached her arm up and gently stroked my cheek.

"I think I'll be alright, I'm pretty sure I just had too much pressure on it before, I'll be sure not to get hurt." I bent over Shizuru, making her blush. I leaned in and kissed her. She moaned in satisfaction. Distracted by the kiss, I decided to slide my hand around to Shizuru's back and unhook her bra. When Shizuru heard the click, she automatically used her arms to shield her chest from my view. Shizuru looked into my eyes and then looked to the side, still shielding her chest. I kissed her exposed neck, leaving Shizuru gasp and moan. I licked my way down her neck and onto her collarbone. As I licked further down, Shizuru let her arms slowly descend down to her sides, exposing herself to me. Although it was dark with the lights off, I could clearly see Shizuru's body.

"You're beautiful." I mumbled the sentence while licking down to her chest. My tongue slowly found its way onto one of Shizuru's mounds, and soon, to one of her tips. I took it into my mouth and sucked. Shizuru gasped.

"Ah! Natsuki..."

At first I thought I had hurt Shizuru, but I soon realized the pure look of ecstasy on her face, so I proceeded. I continuously stimulated the little bud, making Shizuru's voice get louder and louder by the second. Her breathing made her chest rise and fall quickly. I used one hand to slowly glide up and down Shizuru's waist, slowly going down to her sensitive spot on her hip. Shizuru moan got louder as I got closer. My licking and sucking intensified, leaving Shizuru gasping for air, saying my name over and over again. I eased my way down to the sensitive spot on her hip, slowly circling and gliding my way on it. I judged Shizuru couldn't take much more according to her breathing, so I went full on. I used one hand on the other breast, while keeping my mouth occupied with one as well. The sudden action caused Shizuru to arch her back in pleasure. Many moans were escaping Shizuru's mouth by now, her voice ragged and sleepy, but very loud and lustful. I stopped teasing Shizuru's hip, instead, I gently used my nails to graze over her sensitive area. Shizuru's body suddenly shook from the immense pleasure.

"N-Na-Ah! Suki.. I... Can't... More.. G-ah! Ny-ah- Ah!" Shizuru's hands were looking for something to hold on to, the first thing they found was my neck. Shizuru grabbed on, pulled my face into her chest, and screamed my name at the top of her lungs.

"Natsuki-Ah!" Her body convulsed and shook while she rode out her waves of pleasure. I held her, letting her fall back to earth slowly. Shizuru's panting died down as she came back to me. She opened her eyes, only to see me looking straight back at her. Her eyes glazed over and tears threatened to fall. I smiled and laid down on the bed beside her, wiping the tears beginning to fall.

"I love you, Shizuru." Were the only words that came to mind. Shizuru nodded and began to cry. Wiping the previous tears did no good when more tears started falling at what I said. 'You're such a cry baby..' Shizuru looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and gently stroked her cheek.

"Are you tired now?" With all of that exercise, Shizuru must have been tired. Shizuru nodded and closed her eyes. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on her forehead. I let Shizuru sleep. Since it was only about 9, we had dinner around 6. We spent a few hours outside. I wasn't very tired, but decided to sleep anyways. I took off my clothes to cool off. My heartbeat was still racing.. I put my clothes on the floor and carefully sat down on the bed near Shizuru. "You don't know how special you are to me..." I gently put a piece of hair behind her ear. At the corner of my eyes, I spotted little Duran sitting and observing.

"O-oi! You better have not seen anything too intense. Not for children's eyes." I whisper/yelled the sentence to the little pup. He quietly made his way to my legs, as if saying he didn't see anything. I patted his head and pointed outwards to the door. He left me and Shizuru alone. I looked back at Shizuru and noticed she still had her pants on, but was totally bare on her chest. 'Fuck, she's gonna get sick..' I slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, making sure not to wake her up. ' It's better sleeping in your undies than in your pants, Shizuru.' I neatly folded the pants and put them near the bed. I myself got undressed and joined Shizuru in bed. I covered both of us with the sheets and cuddled up to her, wrapping my arms around her from the back.

"I love you so much..." I only said these things when Shizuru couldn't hear, because it was embarrassing, but I really did love her. Shizuru shifted a bit and mumbled.

"..suki..." Were the only words that she said, and they were enough to make me the happiest person on earth.

'_I'll always be your suki.'_


End file.
